


Wind over High Seas

by canaca22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First spn fic so be nice, M/M, Pirate!AU, Pirates, eventual destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaca22/pseuds/canaca22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Captain Dean Winchester of the pirate ship The Impala has been rescued by a mysterious soldier of the king. Dean has been back with his crew for many months until he raids a military ship and runs into the soldier once more. When Dean takes him prisoner he never expected to fall for the blue eyed angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! this is my first supernatural fanfiction, and fist posted on AO3. constructive critisism is welcome. also posted on fanfic under the same name

Captain Dean Winchester ran his hand along the dark wood of his beloved ship, The Impala. Even though his ship was one of the fastest in all the seven seas, she was still struggling to keep up with the King's military ship The Garrison. Dean grinned wolfishly as he imagined all the gold he would find on that ship, not to mention the information he could get out of the soldiers. Who busted him out of jail? And why?

"We're catching up to The Garrison Captain. Should be on her in the next hour" Dean glanced over his shoulder, upon seeing his first mate Sam Winchester he relaxed. "That's great Sammy! Now ready the canons, will ya?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his elder brother, "Don't call me Sammy, you jerk"

Dean laughed,"Bitch"

Sam walked down below to get the canons ready. The green eyed captain gazed at The Garrison, "I love my job"

 

* * *

 

"Zachariah! The pirates are gaining!"

The captain of The Garrison glanced at the approaching black pirate ship,"Blast"

He muttered. He turned to his first mate,"Uriel! Get the angels ready for battle. These filthy pirates will not take us without a fight!"

Uriel nodded and threw a number of swords to a nearby angel,"Hand these out to your comrades Castiel. Tonight we will capture the Captain pirate Dean Winchester, or we will die at his hand"

The blue eyed solider nodded and ran below deck. He was eager to fight. He had let the pirate slip though his fingers and failed his superiors one to many times. He wanted to make sure this would never happen again

 

* * *

 

The impala caught up to The Garrison sooner than Sam had estimated. Forty five minutes later the crew of the impala were on board the garrison, fighting the angels. Although the angels had a couple years of military training, many of the pirates had spent several years raiding ships. They knew perfectly well that the soldiers have trained to kill pillagers like them. However if anything, Angels are predictable. Their navigator bobby singer taught them how to anticipate the soldier's next moves before they are made. This gave the pirates the upper hand. Dean was in the midst of this. As he shoved an angel off of his now red blade he quickly parried the attack of a blue eyed soldier.

The angel snarled angrily, giving dean a strange sense of de ja vu. "I know you from somewhere. Have we met before?"

The angel struck again,"I have no intention of killing you Dean Winchester"

Dean snorted and blocked the angel's attack,"Oh. I never would have guessed."

He rolled his eyes sarcastically and disarmed the angel. Holding both blades, the pirate kicked the angel to the wooden deck of The Garrison. Putting his foot on the angel's chest, he leaned down close to those deep blue eyes. Dean KNEW this angel. He knew it was from an important memory, Dean was unable to shake it."Who are you?"

The angel glared at this and spat blood onto the pirate's face,"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition"

Dean smirked,"Yeah. Thanks for that."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's world went black as Dean's fist collided with his jaw. Dean stood up and looked around the ship in approval. The Garrison's soldiers and crew members had either been killed, or restrained. It was swift and brutal. Just the way Dean liked it. Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "do you want prisoners? Or should we kill everyone?"

Dean glanced down at the unconscious body of the Angel. He knew he needed answers, and it seemed this angel had them. "Kill everyone on my order. But take this angel to the brig"

He pointed at the unconscious body,"I have some questions for him."

Sam nodded and hoisted up the dead weight angel, his head drooping as he dragged the body away. Dean picked up his sword and walked up to the restrained first mate of the Garrison. He was a large black man who was still fighting the four pirates it took to restrain him. Dean unsheathed this sword and held the point to the first mate's neck,"What is your name?"

The large man glared at him defiantly,"Uriel"

Dean nodded and pressed his blade to Uriel's neck, just enough to draw blood."Well then Uriel. Any last words?"

Uriel laughed and spat in the young captain's face."Go to hell mud monkey"

 

* * *

 

Dean cleaned Uriel's blood off of his blade and observed his men brining valuables onto the Impala. He looked around at the Garrison crew members still alive. Perhaps he should leave one or two alive to tell a good pirate story. Dean did love to keep his reputation up to date. He pointed to a scrawny teenager."Ash. Tie him up and set him adrift. Make sure he does not escape"

Ash nodded and began to bind the boy. Ash was a genius. He often helped Bobby navigate, or he gathered up information such as what ships were on the seas, and if they were worth pillaging. Lately he had been working on helping Dean Figure out who busted him out of jail. But today Dean had needed all hands attacking the ship; he had even requested the cook Ellen, and her daughter Jo to fight. Despite their gender Ellen and Jo were extraordinary fighters. Ellen was a mother to practically everyone on the ship. She fussed over them; made sure they were eating right, and kicked their asses when they screwed up. Joanna or Jo as everyone called her was a fighter much like her mother. She longed to be a pirate; Dean had to admit she definitely had the skills to become one. But Ellen would never allow it. "Hell" Dean thought "Ellen barley allowed Jo to fight today". But Jo had done well, she killed 3 soldiers. Not bad for a rookie, especially a female rookie.

Dean followed his crew to the Impala. Leaving the teenager alone in the row boat about to be set out on the sea. Dean looked back, "we left enough food and water for three days in a parcel. Help yourself if you'd like. That is, if you can get free."

His crew laughed cruelly. The young man struggled,"I will find you Winchester! And mark my words I will kill you!"

Dean admired the lad for his courage. But only for that. "What is your name boy?"

The teen lifted his chin up proudly,"Adam. Adam Milligan."

Dean smirked,"Well then Mr. Milligan I look forward to meet you again."

He turned away and walked off the Garrison. He watched a number of his crew members lowar the row boat into the sea along with the squirming teenager. For a second a thought of the boy keeping his word passed through the Captain's mind. Dean chuckled to himself and pushed the amusing thought away, bringing back the thought of the chained angel in the brig. Now this brought a smile to his face. Finally he could get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cold." Was the first thought that passed through Castiel's brain on the third morning aboard the Impala. "Hungry" was the second. Absent mindedly Castiel wondered if the crew had simply forgotten to feed him. But the angel knew better than that. He knew that the pirates intended to starve him into talking. He did have to admit the thought of food was looking more and more friendly to him. From above Castiel heard footsteps coming down to the brig. Castiel walked up to the front of his cell and gripped the bars. Perhaps he would get a small portion of food? No such luck.

Captain Dean Winchester approached the caged angel. "You know, I never did catch your name."

Castiel glared at the pirate. Dean laughed when he noticed this, "Hey, listen soldier."

He stepped closer to the cage until they were eye to eye. "If you don't want to tell me your name, then by all means don't. But-"

Dean took out a shiny red apple from his vest, "I will make it worth your while. Who are you?"

"Uncanny." Castiel thought to himself with a chuckle. But the sight of the apple was a huge temptation. "My name is Castiel Novak. Alright?"

Dean appeared to be satisfied with his answer, and tossed the apple to Castiel's feet. Almost immediately Castiel began to eat. Dean smirked, "Thanks Cas. I don't suppose you would tell me who busted me out of jail. Would you?"

The apple seemed to turn to ash in his mouth. His empty stomach seemed to become even emptier. Castiel swallowed and replied in a rusty voice. "Why question it Dean? You got what you wanted. You're free. You're with your brother and your crew. You can terrorize the seas again; I don't see why you want to know such an insignificant detail from your escape."

Dean sighed and crossed his arms, "Cause it was for a reason. A soldier of the king would never release a pirate like me."

Dean leaned back against the cell opposite to Castiel's and ran a hand through his hair. With much regret Castiel took the apple from his mouth and threw it to Dean's feet. "Keep your food pirate. I'd rather starve than tell you anything."

Dean shrugged and picked up the apple. "Have it your way Cas. I'll come down to see if you've changed your mind in another three days. Perhaps by then you will be more cooperative."

Castiel chuckled darkly, "Perhaps at that point I will have died of thirst."

Dean laughed at that, "I know you have that canteen of water. You've been drinking out of that slowly for the past couple days. It's why you aren't dead at this point. I can refill it if you wish."

Castiel pulled out his canteen and fingered it thoughtfully. "I don't think I want to be drinking contaminated waters."

Dean chuckled to himself "You really are something, aren't you?"

He pulled out a bottle of rum and took a swing out of it, "Well, it doesn't matter to me. After your water runs put you will be begging to tell us information."

Castiel crossed his arms, "I highly doubt that will ever happen"

Dean laughed sarcastically, "Ever been thirsty, Cas?"

Castiel frowned in confusion, "Of course I have"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Thirsty as in haven't drunk for days thirsty?"

Dean nodded at Castiel's silence, "That's what I thought. You Angels are always well fed. Even from birth you are raised to be nothing but soldiers. Well-fed but stone cold."

Dean smiled in amusement when Castiel glared at him. "Well, let me tell you something Castiel. When you're really thirsty your throat feels like sand, it's screaming for a splash of water. Your muscles feel like mush, chills run up and down your body, you skin fees like its peeling off and your head spins like a top. Then the seizures hit..."

Dean chuckled, "All in all it's not pleasant in the least. You will beg to tell us something soon enough."

Castiel rolled his eyes,"That may be. But I will use my last strength to keep information from you."

Dean took another swing of rum, downing the bottle, "Good frigging luck with that."

He threw the bottle at Castiel's direction. Castiel braced himself as the glass bottle shattered against the bars. He felt a few pieces of broken glass slice open his skin. He looked up just in time to see Dean's boots retreat up the steps.

 

* * *

 

Sam was waiting for Dean as he walked up on deck, "So Dean, How'd it go?"

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Not too well. That Angel bastard is harder to crack then I gave him credit for."

Sam shrugged, "So what? We just have to wait a couple days. The lack of food and water will have cracked him by then hopefully."

Dean nodded, "yeah that's what I thought too. Would you mind keeping an eye on everything for a bit longer? I need to grab a bottle of rum."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "But Dean, didn't you get one 10 minutes ago? I know you're a heavy drinker but this is a new record for you."

Dean smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I sort of threw the last one at Cas."

Sam tilted his head in a puppy-ish manner, "Cas?"

Dean grinned, "Yeah. Cas. The Angel."

Sam smiled happily, "So you did get something out of him!"

Dean's grin widened at Sam's happiness. "Yeah, you don't give me enough credit Sammy."

"I guess I don't, nice job Dean. You can get that rum. I'll hold the fort. "

Dean smiled and went below deck once more, "Hey Sam would you mind asking Ellen to make me a pie, to you know celebrate?"

"Don't push it Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

Jo stood out in front of the captain's cabin. She shifted her tray to her left hand and lifted her right to knock on the dark wooden door. Her knocks echoing across the empty deck.

"Jo? Is that you? "Dean's muffled voice seeped through the cracks of the door

"Yeah. Open up. I have the meat pie."

After a couple seconds the door flew open revealing the disheveled captain. Dean gestured to his desk, "Can you put the pie here?"

Jo nodded and stepped into Dean's cabin. It was rather small, not a lot of room to work. That's why Dean's bed was small, wooded, and pushed to the corner of the room. His desk was in the center of the room and was littered with maps and empty bottles of various types of alcohol. Jo was almost positive the locked drawers of the desk were filled to the brim with treasure from their multiple pillaging adventures. The walls were packed with weapons, surrounding a portrait of Dean's father; John Winchester, that proudly stood out as the main attraction. John Winchester had been the captain of the ship before Dean. John was dead now however, killed by the Spanish navy by order of their previous king; Azazel. He was a cruel king who ruled with an iron fist and watched over his country and seas with his beady yellow eyes. A year or so after John's execution Dean murdered the king. It was just another reason the Spanish were constantly after the Winchesters.

"Well? What are you waiting for? "Dean asked raising an eyebrow. Jo shook her head slightly to bring her back to reality,

"Sorry Captain. I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

She put down the pie and wiped her hands on her apron. Dean took a slice of pie and began to devour it. "Just cause I'm your boss doesn't mean you have to call me Captain. You can call me Dean."

Jo laughed and rolled her eyes, "I think I'll pass Winchester."

Dean shrugged, "It was worth a try"

He picked up a bottle of rum and tried to take a sip, but only a drip came from the bottle. He sighed and looked at the bottle in regret, "Why is the rum always gone?"

Jo glanced over her shoulder and lowered her voice, "Um… Captain?"

Dean put the bottle down "Yeah?"

Jo fiddled with her dress in a nervous manner, "Mom would probably not want me asking you this, but what are you going to do about the prisoner?"

Dean straightened up slightly "Why do you want to know?"

He asked in a cold tone. Jo shrugged, "Well we are part of a crew, Dean. I think we all have a right to know what your plans are."

Dean hesitated then bit his lip slightly "…Okay fine… Only for you Jo."

He gestured to a seat in front of his desk. Jo sat down obediently and anxiously waited for his reply. Dean sat down at his own desk and lifted his boots up to rest on the desk. "I tried talking to him today. The son of a bitch soldier isn't breaking from lack of food or dehydration. So in a couple days I'll talk to him again. See if he's changed his mind."

Jo raised her eyebrow, "Three more days? But won't he die from dehydration?"

Dean shook his head. "If he had no water, then there would be a possibility, but I think he has at least a sip of water in his canteen left…"

Jo bit her lip, "Dean is it really worth the risk? And what about food? I mean without food or water won't he last a week if he's lucky?"

Dean sat up,"Jo I don't think that's any of your business."

Jo sat up in turn, "I beg to differ captain. Crew, remember?"

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah. I know. You mentioned that before."

Jo rolled her eyes "But seriously. You're starving him. It's inhumane!"

Dean chuckled, "We're pirates. Not English men. And starving him is my plan; method has everything to do with it. Either way I'm not giving him any food."

Jo sighed and stood up, wiping her hands on her apron, "Well Mom will be wondering where I am. I'd better go."

Dean nodded in agreement, "You're right. See you later"

Jo nodded and walked out of the cabin. Once she was sure she was out of ear shot she muttered to herself "No way am I gonna let that idiot captain kill off the only lead he has."


	5. Chapter 5

Jo walked into the kitchen where Ellen was cleaning a knife of her's. Upon hearing her daughter's footsteps Ellen's head shot up and smiled at Jo. "There you are honey. Did Dean like his pie?"

Jo shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. But you know him; he'll eat anything with a pie crust."

Ellen chuckled and examined her knife, "Yep, that's our captain."

She appeared to be satisfied at the cleanliness of her knife and put it in a drawer. Jo took off her apron and hung it up. "…Mom? How long can someone survive without food and water?"

Ellen sighed and hung up her own apron, "Is his about the Angel? Cause I've already discussed this with the Captain. No food is to be given to him."

Jo nodded, "Yeah but did you know he hasn't been fed in three days? He had a bit of water but dean wants him to 'marinate' for some more time. Three more days Mom! Is Dean trying to lose the only lead he has?"

Ellen sighed, "Jo. I know it seems stupid, but Dean is the Captain. He calls the shots. The soldier is his only source of information right now, and he has to get the info out of him."

Jo put her hands on her hips, "Just tell me if you think it's a bad idea"

"Jo-"

"Well do you?!"

Ellen ran her hand through her hair, "Yes I think it's stupid."

Jo smiled and nudged her mother, "Sooo~?"

Ellen pursed her lips "Joanna Beth Harvelle I swear to god you are going to get me fired one day"

She went into the cupboards and brought out a loaf of bread. Taking a knife she sliced off a piece of it and handed it to Jo. Then she took a rag and soaked it in a barrel of drinking water, handing it to Jo as well she whispered, "Just this once."

Gathering up her skirts she marched out of the kitchen and into her cabin, leaving Jo alone. Jo grinned and made her way to the brig.

 

* * *

 

Castiel watched a rat scurry past the bars of his cell. Had it been in reach he might have even considered eating it. Forget dehydration. Starvation was his poison at the moment. He was just about to lick his chapped lips as an attempt to moisten them when he heard footsteps making their way downstairs. Castiel frowned in confusion. The Captain said another two days… But it was not Dean Winchester who walked to his cell. It was a young woman. She pushed a loose strand of her golden blonde hair behind her ear before coming to a stop in front of his cell. Castiel frowned at her, "I know you. Didn't you kill Rachel and Virgil?"

Jo shrugged, "Maybe. But that's not why I'm here."

She tossed a damp rag and the slightly crushed piece of bread at the angel. Castiel caught it and looked at it in confusion as if wondering if it was even real. After confirming that it was in fact real he looked up at Jo through his brilliant blue eyes. "Why?"

Jo stifled a smile, "Cause Dean's an idiot. Sweet heart I'm not about to let my boss lose the only lead he has. Just do me a solid and not tell him. Okay?"

Castiel nodded and took a large bite of bread. "…Thank you."

Jo smirked in amusement, "What was that? Did an Angel of the Lord just apologize to an abomination?"

Castiel glared at Jo, "Just because I am a soldier of the king does not mean I'm impolite."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Could've fooled me."

Castiel sighed and bit into the bread once more, "If you are just going to give me food and mock me then why are you still here?"

Jo leaned against the cell opposite to Castiel, "Cause I'm curious."

Castiel lowered the bread from his mouth, "About what?"

Jo shrugged, "I'm curious, like everyone is curious on this ship. Why the hell would someone bust Dean out of jail?"

Castiel glared at Jo, "Just because you gave me food does not mean I will betray my own. I'm not an idiot. I know what would happen after I told you."

"Yeah?"Jo asked and smirked.

Castiel's frown deepened, "You would kill me. Because that's what people like you do o people like me."

Jo laughed sarcastically, "Not very open minded are you?"

Castiel frowned and tilted his head in genuine confusion "What do you mean?"

Jo raised an eyebrow as if what she was about to say was obvious, "Us on the Impala. We like goldand information in this case. Maybe if you were aboard The Crossroads it would be different. But perhaps if you cooperate we will let you go."

"And if I don't cooperate?"

Jo thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. Usually people don't take their chances"

Castiel laughed coldly, "That's surprising."

"Not really-" Jo snickered, "We are scary, barbarous pirates after all"

Castiel smiled, "On the contrary."

Jo was caught off guard and shock was painted quite plainly across her face, "What do you mean?"

Castiel hesitated and began to fiddle with the slightly dirty hem of his tan uniform coat. "Well… I suppose not all of you are barbarous."

Jo smiled hesitantly, "…Thanks Cas. You're not so barbarous yourself."

Castiel nodded gratefully, "Thank you… I think…?"

Jo was about to reply when they heard the creaking wood from above. Her face lit up with fear, "Oh crap. They can't know I was here. I've got to go"

She gathered up her skirts and sped up the stairs leading to the deck without so much as a goodbye

 

* * *

 

"Captain. We have The Impala in our sights. Do you have orders?" The Captain did not reply at first. Only giving his first mate a sinister smile that was barely lit by the single candle sitting on his desk.

"Captain?" The first mate asked hesitantly, "Orders?"

"Stay out of the Impala's sights. We shall take her when they least expect it." The Captain's red eyes glittered in the candle light.

The first mate frowned slightly. "And when would that be, Sir?"

The Captain slammed a fist down onto his desk, sending papers flying. "When our Spy sends word! When Dean Winchester is distracted! HAVE I NOT TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES? THE WINCHESTERS HAVE AN ANGEL ON BOARD! YOU MORON!"

The first mate stumbled back in surprise, "Yes… Forgive me Captain Crowley that was not my place."

Crowley sat back down in his chair and took a sip of the alcohol in his glass, "You are forgiven. Don't forget you still have 3 more years on my ship. Now if you will, give the demons their orders. I'd hate to deprive them of the sight of Winchester's head on a platter."

The first mate nodded and fled Crowley's cabin. Crowley's red eyes searched the last letter his spy sent. "Dean Winchester won't know what hit him."

The sinister pirate ship sailed silently through the fog beginning to form above the calm sea water and followed The Impala into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

~Two days later~

Dean Winchester smiled as he spotted the orange-y glow of the sun creeping above the horizon, its image disoriented by the thick fog coating the sea. Finally. He leaned against the damp wood of his ship and took a swing of rum. "Today's the day huh?"

Dean jerked his head to the side to see Sam at the wheel, a large smile worn upon his face. "Today's the day."

Dean agreed and walked over to his younger brother. Sam smiled and held the wheel steady, "Do you think he'll talk?"

Dean nodded and offered Sam a sip of rum, "Of course I do. The guy must be close to death. He'll talk."

Sam took a sip gratefully and looked east to see the sunrise. "I'm steering us to port. Do you mind? I think we'll be there in a day or two."

Dean shook his head, "No. Of course not. What port are we headed to?"

"Sioux Falls." Sam answered immediately with a grin, "Where else?"

Dean had to agree. Sioux Falls was one of the largest Pirate ports in the world. It was perfect for training, drinking, and finding a warm body to share a bed with. The best place on earth in Dean's opinion. "I'll go get Bobby to take the wheel over for you." Dean replied finally, "-You must be tired."

Sam nodded gratefully,"Thanks Dean."

" 'Course Sam."

 

* * *

 

Dean crept into Bobby's cabin and was immediately attacked with the scent of musty old books and rum. Dean snuck past Bobby's wooded walls covered with Maps and Shelves filled to the breaking point with various books. Finally he spotted Bobby. He was slumped over his paper infested desk and a bottle of rum in his hand. "Bobby?"

Dean shook Bobby's shoulder lightly. In a half a second Bobby had stood up and drawn his guns, seeing it was only Dean he sighed and sat down, "Ya Idjit! Thought you'd know better than to wake me."

Bobby rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "-What do you want?"

"Can you take over the wheel for Sam?"

Bobby sighed, "Yeah sure, where are we headed?"

"Sioux Falls."

"And I'm gonna assume you're planning to interrogate the Angel today?"

Dean nodded and took a swing of rum.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Be careful. Angels are stubborn sons of bitches. Predictable sure. But stubborn as Oxen."

"He's been alone with his thoughts for nearly a week Bobby"

Bobby sighed and tried to tidy up his things, "That don't mean a thing boy. I've come across angels that take their secrets to the grave. Just be careful."

Dean nodded. "Will do."

 

* * *

 

With Bobby at the wheel and his crew sailing the ship, Dean had begun preparing himself for what he swore never to do again. With Bobby's words still swimming in his head Dean had realized his neglecting may not be enough, but there are other ways of getting to the truth. Dean knew this all too well. During his time in jail he had suffered at the hands of Alistair, and eventually learned Alistair's own methods. After getting out of jail he swore to himself that he would never use his skills again. But after the recent events… Dean shook from a mixture of fear and anticipation as he slipped an array of knifes into his coat. Hopefully his other mechanisms were in the brig, unless Sam had hid them from Dean. After hearing his brother's tales from beyond the fortress of the Spanish walls Sam had tried his best to completely erase that horrible year of his life. No such luck, but Sammy insisted they try. Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hard. This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

"Captain. We just received word from our spy that Captain Winchester will be interrogating the angel today. He will most likely be occupied all day. Orders?"

Crowley smirked and twirled a knife in his hand, "We will attack when the fog lifts in the late morning. By the time those morons see us, it will be too late."

"Yes Captain." The Demon ran off to spread the orders to the rest of the crew.

Crowley glanced out the window, making out the dark shape of a ship in the distance. "Good luck evading the Spanish this time Winchester."

 

* * *

 

Castiel gazed at the small port hole a few feet away from his current residence. It was just above the sea level and was currently soaking up the golden morning light that was warming the fog off of the ocean's surface, Today's the day. Castiel mused. An oil lamp near the staircase swung too and fro, dangerously close to falling to the floor. "Morning Cas!"

Castiel froze when he heard the deep voice of Dean Winchester ring across the room. He could hear the Captain's heavy leather boots squelch as they met damp wood. And there he was, his freckled face glowing in the strange mixture of morning light and the dying oil lamp glow. "Ready to spill your guts?"

Castiel regained his composure and tried to ignore his stomach and throat screaming for food and water, his relief from Jo's generosity long past. "No. Winchester I told you once and I'll tell you again. You can do whatever you want to me. I will never betray the King's secrets."

Dean raised an eyebrow and twirled a small razor sharp blade in his fingers, "Cas I'm going to give you one chance to tell me what I want to know before things get messy."

Castiel eyed the small blade, trying to contain the growing fear spreading through his gut, "I thought you had quit that sort of thing."

Dean smirked and slipped the blade back into his jacket, "You thought correctly, but given the current circumstances you leave me with no choice. You're going to spill your guts one way or the other, you wanna do it the easy way?"

Castiel took a deep breath and straightened up in a last surge of dignity. "I'm going to have to go with the hard way."

Dean sighed and selected a longer knife from his coat, "It's your call Cas."

Castiel closed his eyes to prepare himself for the worse when suddenly a cry from the crow's nest caused the two men to jump in surprise. Dean glanced back at the stairway when a large explosion rocked the ship, causing Dean to fall over. This would have been extremely amusing if not for the fact the ship was being attacked. Dean picked himself up from the floor and shot an angry look in Castiel's direction. "I'm not finished with you yet"

He ran up the stairs, knocking the oil lamp over in his haste.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean Winchester rushed up to the main deck. He found a rail on the port side shattered, splinters of broken wood littered the dark deck. Dean felt a pang of sadness at the damage done to his beloved ship, but was soon distracted by the ship pulling alongside his own. It's blood red paint peeling off from wear, and a pure black flag signaling its allegiance to the Spanish navy. From a distance Dean could make out the features of a man. He was shorter than him and wore a black military jacket, an obnoxious smile playing across his face. Dean growled deep in his throat at the familiarity; Crowley. Sam rushed toward Dean. His gun was clenched in his hand and a clean cut dripped red across his cheek, most likely from the splintered wood. "Dean. It's Crowley"

Dean nodded and glued his eyes to the smug looking Captain, "Yes, I'm aware."

Sam glanced at the ship and the amount of soldiers on board, "Orders?"

Dean sighed and counted the number of Demons on board and gulped. Nearly twice as many as his crew. "I think we need to have a nice chat with Crowley. Can you send Garth over to the other ship to send word?"

Sam nodded and waved Garth over to him, leaving the green eyed captain alone. Dean gripped the railing and tried to force his heart beat to a steady pace. No avail. He could hear his heart racing and his breath quickening as he was overcome with memories from jail.

 

* * *

 

Drip…Drip…Drip

Dean warily opened his eyes as the usual sound of water greeted him awake.

Drip. Drip. Drip

Dean absent mindedly tried to remember how long he had been in the fortress. A month? A year? There wasn't such thing as time in this hell hole.

Drip. Drip

He listened to the sound of boots squelching across the cold stone floor. Dean closed his eyes and awaited his daily visitor

Drip…

"Hello Darling"

Dean revealed his green orbs to meet Crowley's cruel red ones. Crowley smirked, "Are you ready for today's questioning?"

Dean shook his head and glared at the short Captain. "Not now Crowley. I'm not in the mood."

Crowley laughed, the icy tone cutting across stone walls and metal bars, "Oh Winchester. I'm not giving you the option of arguing. Alastair is so eager to see you today."

Dean shivered (not a result from the cold ocean breeze), "Just give me a break Ok? You've had me for so long. Can't you just accept I'm not going to tell you anything?"

Crowley shook his head, "Don't you see? You will crack one day. Give it a year, maybe two… But let me tell you, everyone breaks eventually."

He snapped his fingers; two demons appeared behind him to do his bidding, "Do me a favor boys. Escort Winchester to Alastair's place. Bring him by any means necessary."

It was then Dean was dragged kicking and screaming down the wooden hallway, his bloody feel scraping across the sharp stone.

 

* * *

 

"Hello Boys."

Crowley grinned at the two Winchesters, "Whatever can I do for you?"

"Save it." Dean growled and clenched his fists

Crowley's smiled began to take the form of a twisted smirk that sent a shiver down Dean's spine, "I see you've recovered from our last meeting. Tell me how has your scars been healing up?"

Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder, afraid that he might charge at the demonic man, "We're here to talk business Crowley. What do you want?"

"World peace? A thousand tons of gold? 500 whores to fill my bed? What does it look like?" Crowley asked with a dark laugh, "I'm trying to take back what the Angel took from us and maybe a couple extra prisoners to take along the way."

Sam could feel Dean's muscles tense beneath his fingers; the thought of anyone going through what he did made his blood boil. "That's not going to happen."

"Oh?" Crowley asked, "Because you were so good at preventing it last time."

At this point it was Dean who was forced to hold Sam back. Sam's vision turned red, and all he could think about was snapping the snarky son of a bitch's head off. This only caused Crowley's smirk to widen, "Control your pet moose, Squirrel. What will it be then? Will you come quietly? Or will you shed blood?"

"I think I'll take the later." Dean growled, "I'll feel a bit better that way."

Crowley nodded, "Sounds good to me."

 

* * *

 

Oil dripped across the wooden floor boards, coaxing the weak fire in the lantern to gain strength. Castiel watched in fear, frozen in his spot as a fire erupted in the brig. He could hear the beginning of a battle taking place, but the only thing he could focus on was the flickering fire licking up the sides of his cell. Castiel peeled off his tan jacket to bat out the flames which only resulted in the jacket catching on fire. Castiel drew it back, not wanting to damage his jacket any further and searched the small enclosure for anything he could use. Tears began to prick his eyes as he couldn't find anything that could be of use. That left him with only one more option. "HELP-!"

Castiel coughed as soot filled his lungs, cutting off his cry. He cleared his throat and desperately tried again "HELP! FIRE!"

The sounds of fighting continued. Castiel began to realize help would not come; he was going to die here.

CRASH!

Time seemed to stop. The air around him seemed to burst into light, splinters of wood flew every which way. Castiel threw his arms up to protect his face as the sharp shards of wood attacked his fore arm and chest. By some miracle he was alive. Castiel lowered his arm and had to restrict his cry of happiness as he saw the lock on his cell blown to bits. He pushed out of the cell and eagerly jumped over the fire that had reached his cell, burning the rag that once held water. But none of that mattered to him now, he was free.

 

* * *

 

Gun powder clogged Sam's throat. He coughed and aimed his gun at the opposite ship, hitting a demon square in the chest. He went down with a shout of pain. Sam could not celebrate this small victory. They always seemed to keep multiplying. He silently cursed himself. Why didn't he notice the Spanish ship sooner? It was trailing them for a couple days at least. This could have been prevented if it wasn't for the stupid fact Dean had taken the angel as prisoner. They were all so distracted by the warrior they had failed to notice a bright red ship following them. Sam reloaded his gun and shot at another demon, Taking him down with ease. With a pang of sadness he saw one of his own pirates, a gun wound in his head. His eyes staring at nothing.

 

* * *

 

Castiel gripped the gun he had found in the armory; really he couldn't have chosen a better time to escape. Everything was happening on the main deck. There was no one to stop him from escaping. Castiel could hear the pirates on board. The sound of death, gunshots and canon fire rang in his ears. If he could just make it to the row boat he was home free. Granted he might die at sea, but a death at sea is a better death than by the hands of a pirate. Castiel rushed onto the main deck and was bombarded by the scent of blood coating the decks. Most of the blood was a result of the sailors on board. Gunshot wounds producing from their heads. Blood seemed to pour out of their skulls and seep down onto the deck. Suddenly Castiel saw it. The row boat. He dived toward it; his fingers brushed the smooth wood when he was pulled back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Jo shook with fury, "We may be pirates but I treated you well, and you're just going to let us die?"

Castiel raised his gun, but Jo knocked it out of his hand. It clattered to the red soaked deck bellow their feet. "Castiel you are a soldier, you are supposed to have integrity! Me and my mom risked flogging for your sorry ass!"

Castiel held his hands up in defense, "Listen, I know you're angry-"

"Angry? Angry doesn't even cover it!" Jo growled and whipped a cut from her forehead with the back of her hand. "If you want to leave fine!"

She pushed him into the row boat with such force Castiel toppled over, "But remember this. We risked our lives for you. I think you should re pay the favor."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean’s blade clashed against a demon’s, his mouth twisted into a snarl. The Demon laughed and slashed his sword trying to connect with Dean’s vitals. A punch was shot like a bullet toward the Demon in a flash. It connected with his nose causing blood to flow freely out of the crooked feature. The Demon oared in anger and lifted a sleeve to catch the flow of blood. This five second distraction gave Dean the upper hand. He threw his knife back and launched it at the distracted Demon. The lifeless Demon fell to the ground. Blood still gushed out of the two wounds, coating the already bloody deck with thick red clots.

Dean could not take pride in his victory though, for it seemed that whenever he killed a Demon, another took its place. There were already so many members of his crew littering the deck. Dean could spot the face of one of his new recruits: Andy lying on the deck with a sword embedded in his chest. His eyes were suddenly drawn to the demon that was behind his bloodshed: Crowley. Even now he could spot that smug bastard overlooking the battle from the safety of his ship. Dean felt his rage strengthen at the coward.

Dean glanced over to his brother, trying to ensure that he was safe. Sam could be easily spotted among the ruckus. His tall head easily towering over the demon hat fought him. He rushed over to aid his brother. Dean’s sword easily passed through the demon’s chest. His blood painted the weapon red all the way to the hilt. The demon wailed in pain, blood began to bubble up into his throat and spill out through his mouth. Dean withdrew his sword roughly out of I’s chest, causing its lifeless body to crumble to the ground. Sam’s head whipped up, “Dean!”

Dean smirked despite the current situation, “Yeah that’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean we are losing a battle, try to keep your mind straight!”

“Right! Right…” Dean aimed his gun at a demon, taking it down with a lethal hit, “Good enough for you?”

Sam sighed, “Yeah sure. Just don’t get killed.”

“Same to you Sammy.”

 

* * *

  
Castiel observed the battle. Dean’s pirate crew was being overtaken by Demons. I was ironic really, how Castiel’s sworn enemies battling his sworn enemies could help him escape. Any other angel would have taken the chance to escape in a heartbeat, so why was he still here? He was still trying to figure this out himself. But yet there he was, frozen in his spot overlooking a battle. Jo had left him alone after pushing him. Castiel could see her still, battling a demon about twice her petite size. Castiel’s eyes were drawn to Sam. The tall man was aiming his gun at a Demon on the other ship.

With a jolt Castiel recognized the Demon as the Spanish Commodore Crowley. He had caused the throne man troubles. Most days the crown and the Spanish government were at each other’s throats. Crowley’s fleets were now often a problem, always attacking military ships in a manner that was not unlike pirates. Yet there he was, overlooking the violence being inflicted on pirates and demons alike. It was enough to make anyone’s blood boil. The sight of a great commodore refusing to get his hands dirty. But even so Dean Winchester was on his own ship battling the demons along with his crew. Did pirates really have more integrity than demons? Why is Castiel siding with a pirate? Why hasn’t he escaped already? Castiel’s thoughts were silenced by a single dangerous thought sinisterly slithering its way into focus. What if the pirates were doing the right thing? Was he not bound by duty to service the right? Was abandoning the only way he had ever known right if done for the right reasons? Before he could change his mind he had jumped off the side of the boat and began to swim his way to the Spanish ship

 

* * *

 

  
“We are winning Captain, just like you predicted.”

Crowley smirked, “Yes, of course we are... Did you really expect any different?”

The first mate hesitated, “Well I can’t say that I did. You have always lead me to victory Commodore”

Crowley nodded in approval. “Yes, I have haven’t I?”

It was funny, how desperately the pirates fought. It was all in vain in reality. How could a measly pirate crew defeat the pride of the Spanish navy? Perhaps if they hadn’t been so preoccupied with their stupid shenanigans with the angel they could have stood a chance, but fate was on Crowley’s side today. Crowley relished at how the sea breeze blew on his face, and the smell of blood it brought with it. Someone fired shots at The Crossroads but none of them came close to reaching them. After all, pirate technology was no comparable to their navy’s.

 

* * *

 

  
Dean’s blade flew out of his hand, The Demon’s blade poised at his neck. Defeat tasted strange and foreign on his tongue, Dean sighed and held his hands up in defeat. There was no one left. Either his crew was dead or already defeated like himself. The Demon smiled a silent celebration for Dean’s defeat. Dean allowed himself to be lead on to The Crossroads. A majority of his crew were already there, held in place by gun or knife point. Dean wished he could take happiness from the fact a majority of his friends were alive, but so many were dead already. All because of some stupid angel and a stupid chase.

“Dean. Darling. What did I tell you?” Crowley grinned and approached the pirate, “You could have avoided all this and come quietly. But really when could the moron pirate ever take the easy path?”

Dean held his jaw steady and didn’t reply, it only caused the commodore’s smile to widen. “That’s just it isn’t it Dean? Your whole career is just a series of un necessary difficulties. It seems to run in the family. Am I correct?”

Sam growled deep in his throat “Shut up.”

Crowley laughed loudly, “And you, Samantha. The boy meant to work for King Azazel. But turned his back on his inheritance and decided to choose a life of crime. Didn’t you have a future as a scholar? Didn’t you have a wife? Now what ever happened to that?”

Dean could practically see the seam rising out of Sam’s ears. Sam’s eyes were lit up with fire, something not even dean had seen in a decade. Crowley only smirked at Sam and made his way to the edge of his ship, “Now here is how it’s going to go. Our trip to Barcelona will take two weeks. You will all stay nice and quiet in the brig, and when we get to Madrid we can all witness an execution. Now wont that be-“

Crowley was suddenly cut off by the cool barrel of a gun being pressed against his skull. A wet, tired, and starved Castiel held Crowley in a chokehold, his gun ready for shooting if needed. The Mid day light seemed to shine on his dark wet hair. It was a glow as if it were a halo, as if he were a real angel of the lord. “Let them go. Or I swear I’ll shoot.”

“Cas?” Dean asked hesitantly. Could this be a trick of his mind? How did the angel escape?

A Demon took aim at Castiel, but he only pressed the gun harder into the commodore’s skull. “I said let them go.” Castiel growled through clenched teeth.

Crowley laughed faintly, “Oh, so now you use angels for your dirty work? This is a new low for you.”

Castiel tightened his grip around Crowley’s neck affectively cutting him off. “Well? What are you waiting for? Let them go.”

Crowley choked around the angel’s arm, “You heard the soldier. Let them go!”

Finally the Demons removed their swords and guns away from the Crew. An audible sigh of relief could be heard across the ship.

 

* * *

 

“Why did you do it?” Dean asked Castiel venomously

Castiel raised an eyebrow, “Am I not allowed to act on my own free will?”

“Not if you’re doing it for your own selfish reasons” Dean growled, finally on the safety of his own ship once more

“Well what can I say? Maybe not all angels are righteous. Maybe not all pirates are bad.”


	9. Chapter 9

By mid-day the military ship had slunk into the distance until it was simply a speck on the horizon. As Sam watched it sail away he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He hoped that he would never see its hull again, but somehow he knew his wish was in vain. After today’s, events Crowley’s advances would only become harder to evade as he brought in further skilled soldiers and better equipped weapons. He leaned against the rail and let his tanned skin soak up the afternoon sunlight. He took notice to the shattered deck and frowned. He’d have to ask Bobby and Rufus about repairs when they made port in Sioux Falls.

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of his elder brother approaching him with Castiel in tow, “Hey Sammy can you show Cas around?” 

Sam raised his eyebrow at the Captain, “Can’t you do it yourself?” 

Dean shook his head, “No, I can’t. I have better things to do than showing some angel around the ship.” He lowered his voice, “He’s gonna betray us sooner or later.”

Sam frowned, “If you think he’s going to betray us then why are you letting him stay on board?” 

Dean shrugged, “Jo and Ellen made me. I’m not stupid enough to deny them.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to argue with that, Okay Dean I guess I can show him the ropes around here.”

Dean quickly thanked his brother and ran off, probably to complain about The Harvelle’s judge of character to someone or other. 

Sam smiled at the ex- angel, “Come on then, let me introduce you to our crew.”

Castiel forced out a smile, “Thank you, I understand if you don’t trust me. It appears that a majority of the crew doesn’t.” He glanced over his shoulder to meet the vicious glares sent to him by a couple of nearby sailors.

Sam shrugged, “Well I really don’t know what to think. I can’t say I trust you completely, but you did save our lives. I can’t say I think you don’t deserve a bit of trust after that.”

Castiel visibly relaxed, “I’m glad that not everyone hates me.” 

Sam laughed, “They’ll warm up to you. Come on lets go meet the rest of the crew.”

 

They walked over to the main mast where a fragile crow’s nest sat towering above the ship swaying to and fro in the salty breeze. Sam could only just make out the head of their lookout. “GARTH! COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND”

Garth glanced over the side of the nest, “WHAT? I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

Sam groaned impatiently annoyed at the lack of communication, “COME. DOWN.”

“SORRY SAM I CAN’T HEAR YOU LET ME COME DOWN”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Sorry about that Cas.”

Castiel stifled a laugh, “No its fine.”

Garth dropped down from the woven ropes that served as a ladder, his worn leather boots created a soft thump as they hit the battered wooden deck “What did you wanna tell me Sam?”

“I was telling you to come down here; I want you to meet Castiel.” Sam gestured to the ex- angel behind him.

Garth smiled widely, “Then why didn’t you just say so? Nice to meet you Castiel.”

He offered him a handshake which Castiel accepted politely, “Nice to meet you too Garth.”

Garth nodded at Castiel in turn before turning to Sam, “Listen I’m really sorry about not spotting Crowley’s ship sooner-“

“Its fine, I completely understand.” Sam reassured Garth. Castiel frowned in confusion at Sam; During the Angel’s training he was required to study the crew members on a typical pirate ship and their roles. Sam was a first mate and he was told that one of the duties first mates on pirate ships often carried was handing out punishments. Wasn’t it Sam’s job as first mate to punish Garth for screwing up? This crew was becoming progressively odder as Castiel observed them.

Garth smiled at Sam in relief, “Thanks, I still feel bad for everything though.”

“I’m serious Garth, we were all distracted today. It’s completely understandable you weren’t all there.”

Garth sighed and walked back over to the shrouds, “If you say so, holler if you need anything.”

“Not that he’d hear me if I did” Sam muttered to Castiel under his breath as Garth made his way up to the crow’s nest.

Castiel frowned in confusion still wondering why Sam acted towards his crew in this way. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam led Castiel downwards through the lower decks of The Impala to search for more notable members of the crew. Sam poked his head into the Crew’s quarters where canvas hammocks swung with the movement of the ship. Many of the hammocks were empty except for one on the far left. Sam sighed in annoyance and shook the sleeping figure, “Ash! Get up!”

With a yelp Ash promptly fell out of the hammock, “I’m up! I’m up!”

Ash swayed slightly with a mixture of sea sickness and the wooziness of just being woken up, “Whatayawant?”

Sam rolled his eyes, as much as Ash was useful to keep around the place when he wasn’t needed he slacked off, it was something that annoyed Sam to no end. “I just need your attention for five minutes Ash, then you can go back to sleep. I’d like you to meet Castiel”

Ash rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and offered Castiel a hand, “Hey there Cas, I’m Ash.”

Castiel sighed in annoyance, “Why does everyone keep calling me Cas?”

Ash shrugged, “Castiel is such a mouthful, Cas is much easier to say. Isn’t Castiel biblical or something? Angel of Thursday right? It’s fitting.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, “Yes, I’m impressed. You are the first person I’ve met who knew that.”

Ash laughed, “Yeah that’s me, knowing things others don’t. Never mind that, It’s good to meet you.”

Without another word Ash climbed back into his hammock and fell asleep, within seconds he was snoring loudly. Castiel frowned and glanced at Sam, “Is he always like this?”

Sam laughed, “When he’s not hung over or working on something? Yeah pretty much. Come on, I don’t think you’ve met Bobby yet.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They found Bobby in his cabin along with the ship’s carpenter Rufus. They both had a bottle of half-drunk rum in hand and appeared to be absorbed in newspapers from their most recent trip to London.

“Do you have anything worth looking into?” Sam asked when he entered the room. 

The two men jerked their heads up when Sam and Castiel came in. Bobby pointed at an article, “Seems to me that there’re some new pirates in the waters. There has been a couple raids along the Mediterranean. Doesn’t look like it’ll be a problem but we’d best keep an eye out.”

“I’ll let Garth know to keep an eye out. Rufus have you taken a look at the ship’s damage?” Sam turned to the other man at the desk,

Rufus snorted and nodded, “’Course I did. Made all the repairs I could do, but we’ll have to take care of most of it when we get to Sioux Falls. We’ll have to be in port for a couple weeks judging by the damage.”

"Couple weeks of women and booze? Dean won’t mind too much" Sam thought to himself with a light grin. “Good to know. Anyway have you two met Castiel yet?”

“Not officially.” Rufus answered. “Sam, are you sure we can trust him?”

Sam shook his head, “Not sure, but as of now we are. Harvelle’s orders.”

Rufus chuckled, “Dean’s gotta learn to not be intimidated by those women.”

Sam shrugged, “They are pretty intimidating. So it’s in our best interest to go with it.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Hello Castiel, I’m Rufus. Carpenter Pirate.” Rufus introduced himself to Castiel.

Bobby walked up to Castiel and held out his hand to Castiel, “I’m Bobby, the ship’s navigator.”

Castiel nodded stiffly to Rufus and shook Bobby’s hand, “Nice to meet you”

Bobby nodded politely, “Sam could you and Cas leave? Rufus and I have some more work to do

Sam nodded, “Yeah ‘course. Cas its time you met the other sailors. You’re going to be working with them while you’re a part of the crew”

Castiel followed Sam out of Bobby’s cabin, “Sam all due respect but I have trained for many years as a soldier for the king, I think I could be of better use if you assigned me somewhere else.”

Sam laughed, “Cas I’m doing you a favor. If we signed you to a higher position people would resent you. Just take the favor.”

Castiel sighed, “If you say so.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two emerged onto the main deck, Sam blinked furiously as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light, “There you are.”

As his vision cleared he could see two of the sailors gathering. They were old friends of Sam; their lives had been heavily affected by the old king Azazel. Jake was a retired soldier, not unlike Castiel, whose strength was unmatchable. His mother and sister were killed by Azazel when Jake refused to help them. The other was Ava, one of the other few females aboard ship. Her fiancé had been taken hostage by Azazel, he was presumed dead. There used to be more, but so many had been killed over the years. Lily had been killed by a murderous child a few years back, Max had committed suicide, Ansem went crazy and attempted to kill a woman. He was forced to be put down. 

“Hello” Sam greeted the two, “I’m putting you two in charge of Castiel, I expect you to show him how to operate the ropes around here.”

Jake nodded and crossed his muscular arms across his bare chest, “Why is he staying?”

Sam frowned at his old friend, “Dean’s orders.”

Jake laughed, “Now that I find hard to believe. Dean hates the guy as much as the rest of us.”

“You said it yourself once Sam” Ava added, “We can’t trust anyone but each other.”

Sam sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair, “We’ll just see how it goes. Can I trust you?”

Jake sighed, “You know you can.”

Sam smiled at his old friends, “Thank you. We’re making port in Sioux Falls tomorrow evening.”

Ava laughed, “I’ll bet Dean likes that.”

Sam nodded in agreement, “You have no idea.”


	10. Chapter 10

Night had fallen when the lantern lit port appeared. All though it was well past sunset the streets were alive with people, as the ship drew closer the drunken hoots and hollers could be easily heard. Dean took in the scent of salt water mixed with rum and smiled, it had been too long. Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother, "It's too late for repairs, why are you docking the ship?"

Dean smirked at his brother, "Why else? To get a few drinks and pick up a whore or two"

Sam sighed, "I swear to god Dean one day you're gonna drink yourself to death."

"It's still a better death than being stabbed." Dean replied seriously, "Besides, just cause you're Mr. Virtuous doesn't mean everyone else is. C'mon Sammy! Live a little!"

Sam groaned in defeat, "Fine. I'll get a drink or two. Just to keep an eye on you"

"Fair enough." Dean nodded in approval

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing ever changed in Devil's Gate, the people come and go but you can always count on the smell of alcohol and the loud sound of drunks at night. It was the best tavern in the world, or at least in Dean's opinion. He leaned back in his stool, resting his feet on the stained wooden table causing Sam to glare at him, "After a couple drinks you won't be able to hold that without falling on your ass."

"That's why I'm doing it before i'm drunk genius." Dean winked at a red-headed bar wench as she passed by.

"You're a friggin jerk you know that?"

Dean smirked, "Yeah I know."

Sam quickly glanced around the tavern to make sure his crew was alright. He spotted a few drinking to their hearts content, and a couple with their arms around some prostitutes. Go figure.

"So you're serious about the whole 'no girls' thing? Really man I don't know how you do it." Dean took a swing of rum.

"You wouldn't." Sam joked, "I'm getting a drink. Try not to do something stupid while I'm gone."

"Wouldn't Dream of it." Dean tossed Sam a shilling, "Your drink's on me"

Sam grinned, "Thanks."

He stood up and dragged his feet over to the bartender, "just some ale thanks."

"Well well well." A smooth voice drawled behind Sam, "Sam Winchester."

Sam whirled around to face a blonde haired woman smiling smugly at him, "How do you know my name?" Sam asked defensively

The woman laughed, "Who doesn't know you? First mate aboard the Impala, you're Hell's most wanted." She twirled a jagged knife in her hand as she spoke.

Sam frowned in concern, since when was an escaped prisoner the government's priority? He decided to change the subject quickly "…Since you obviously know my name it's only fair I know yours"

"The Name's Ruby." She stashed her knife away in a pocket in the folds of her dress.

"No last name?" Sam arched an eyebrow

"No it's just Ruby, We can't all have proper English names can we?" Ruby smirked and moved closer to Sam, "So where's the rest of your crew? Is your little fallen angel a part of it?"

Sam backed up to maintain his personal space, "How do you know about him? We only met him a week ago."

"I have my ways." Ruby moved forward again, "Some people are very interested about that stuff. Namely some new pirates on the waters."

"You work for them then?" Sam backed up into the counter.

"Me? No. I know of them though. They're here you know, in Sioux Falls. Keep your eye out for them Sammy. Some of them don't like you very much" With that information Ruby winked and disappeared into the crowd.

"Don't call me Sammy…" Sam muttered angrily. He scanned the bar for Dean and found him with the red haired wench on his lap, a drunk grin plastered on his face.

"Dean it's time to go" Sam ordered his elder brother as he approched their table.

Dean tightened his hold on the wench, "C'mon Sam! the night's still young and theres still time to get that stick outa your ass! If you want Jassmine said she could hook you up with her friend over there." He nodded over to a brunette wench hear by.

"She's not just my friend if you know what I mean." Jassmine sent a flirtatious wink over to the wench, "wW could put on a show for you, if you're into that sorta thing."

Dean opened his mouth to reply when Sam grabbed his arm, "We're good thanks."


	11. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick update on the progress of my story

Hello guys,

I am so SO sorry for the long hiatus, it was due to a combination of lack of inspiration, modivation and the revelation that my writting is not at the level where I want it to be. I still have every intention to continue this fanfiction and will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I'm satisfied with it.

-canaca22


End file.
